A Tale Of Skyrim Hero's
by Dragonsweetheart3
Summary: The Adventurer of two best friends around Skyrim
1. Chapter 1

Holo twitched her tail in annoyance. Her ebony sword that she had looted from a tomb was inside of the guards room. Holo looked at her wood elf friend sitting in the corner looking at the ground.

"Wrong place, wrong time eh?" She asked in her light reedy tone that she used when annoyed.

"Yep" said the wood elf. "Strange that we always get stuck being accused of the Thieves Guilds crimes." She said with a sad yet sarcastic tone.

"Meh." was the reply. The snow white Khajiit took off her boots and threw them at the cell door. "TAKE YOUR RANCID BOOTS BACK, YOU FALSELY ACCUSING BACKSTABBERS!" She yelled as the boots landed with a clank and a low thump on the ground.

"I bet they only arrested us because I'm a Nightingale." The wood elf said miserably, looking down.

"Oi… Terra, don't be like that. I think I was the main reason why your in here too." Holo said with light heartedness. "Hey, once we do our time, how 'bout we go get us some sweet rolls? On me."

"Sound good to me" said Terra with a hungry look on her face. "But you sure that they'll let us? I mean, they don't like our kind here."

"As long as we got the coin for it. Trust me, bought enough things here in Skyrim to make a master haggler cry." Terra's Khajiit friend mused, rubbing two fingers together.

"Hey um… Holo?" Started Terra with curiosity,"will I get my Nightingale armor back?" Holo scuffed.

"They have my stuff too." Holo said kindly, ruffling her friends hair. "Don't worry bout it, k?"

" What about your ebony Armor and weapon?" Asked Terra, "You must be mad that they have their grubby little hands on your stuff too."

"Ohohoh, I am. I'm ticked right to Arusa off! When I find that welp who put that necklace in my pocket. He ain't gonna like it!" Holo hissed, ears laying back.

"Lets try to worry about them sweet rolls right now. I'm starved "Terra said practically drooling.

"Terra and Holo?" Both of the two adventures looked up to see a guard carrying a key.

"Are we free? Can we leave now?" Terra asked eagerly, looking pretty happy.

The steel door slowly opened and the two slowly peered out, when they did, they saw a stranger standing behind the guard, he was a weird looking man with fancy clothes and looked like he was all skin and bones.

"You'd expect by the clothes he wears he be bigger than that." Holo snickered a little, trying to keep her voice low.

"By the order of Uaral Ulfric, you are free" said the the strange man who should probably eat some sweet rolls himself.

"Did you catch the real thief, you stupid fools" Said the Khajiit with a tone of irritation.

"DON'T YOU BE SMART WITH ME OR I'LL PUT YOU BACK IN A CAGE WHERE YOU BELONG CAT" said the now angry guard.

Holo hissed at him, then decided it would be best to keep quiet, after all ,she didn't want to be put back in that horrible cell.

"We have are reasons for setting you two free" said the skinny man with a worried look on his face "So just get your stuff and leave."

As they walked out of that wretched place with all of their armor and weapons back, Terra paused and looked back at what just happened her gold colored skin glistening in the sun.

"You ok?" said Holo "You look a distrot."

"I was just wondering, do you think our secret friend helped us out back there" Terra asked, filled with curiosity. Holo blinked, and shrugged.

"Possible." She responded.

"I mean, do you think she heard from the Night Mother?" Terra asked, Holo bit her lip and shivered.

"I don't have the slightest clue… I'm a Companion, not a Dark Brotherhood assassin."

"Ulfric Stormcloak probably asked her to do a favor, or she told him she'd… kill someone for him, you know Dark Heart." Said Terra lightly. Holo covered her ears.

"Please don't aisle my ears like that. I'm not one for your tastes to tell of your contracts." Holo ushered the Wood Elf out, happy that her sword was back at her hip. They both walked on, to the main entrance of Windhelm.

"Hey you" said a voice from behind them. causing the adventurous trio to flinch and look behind them. It was Dark Heart in the flesh wearing steel armor instead or here bloody Dark Brother Hood outfit.

"DARK-HART!" Holo cried "Your here … I mean your really here. Oh come here ya crazy Argonon!" Holo walked over and hugged the assassin, who sheepishly grinned at the happy Khajiit.

"Easy on the hugs there," Dark-Heart said trying to break free from the Khajiits death trap. "Your crushing my spine."

"Sorry!" Holo bleeped as she let go.

"Good to see you friend" Terra said with a smile " How did you do it this time?"The Argonon's grin got bigger.

"Well I was in town and I heard some of the people say; 'Did you hear about the new's, a Wood Elf and a Khajiit just got arrest for thieving.'" The Argonon said "I thought it was you two, so I went to Ulfric and told him I'd kill any Imperial of his choosing for free."

"Dang, well I say that you put yourself through some trouble to do that. Which Imperial did you kill?" Holo asked, sounded a little curious.

"I'm not going to tell, you'll hear about it from someone else for sure." Dark-Heart said slyly.

"So what brings you here Heart?" Asked Terra with curiosity.

"Well the Night Mother told me about a contr…" Dark-Heart paused, a shadow was cast over Windhelm. All three of them looked up to see a the large outline of a dragon flying above them. They heard people scream in horror at the site of the massive beast its scales where green color.

"Is that a Blood Dragon" Holo asked amazed by the site "that is so cool."

"We need to get out of here"! Dark-Heart yelped, grabbing Terra and the amazed Holo by the arms pulling them out of the way of the army of guards heading their way. The massive dragon swooped down and breathed fire on the Guards and the buildings that were around them.

"COME ON HOLO" Dark-Heart shouted "WE NEED TO GO."

"Cant we help them, Heart?" Terra asked, Dark heart could see a slight fear in her brown eyes.

"Look I know how you feel Terra, but we're powerless here, we need to get out of Windhelm, the guards have it under control!" the Argonon responded still keeping a tight grip on her friends arms. They went threw the massive doors that the guard opened to let the people out of Windhelm.

"GET TO THE STABLES" Terra yelled "our horses are there!"

"I know I know!" Dark-Heart said with an irritated tone "My horse is there too."

"Wait, you brought Shadowmere?" Holo asked snapping out of her amazement

"Good to see your back." Terra muttered, trying not to get mad at her friend for zoning out. They hoped on their horse's and head off into the snow heading away from the chaos behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

As they rode through the snow on horseback no one said a word about what they just saw, Terra knew that the people of Skyrim would be talking about it so she decided she should say something to her friends, but what.

"Guys" Holo said with a nuvois voice "I think we should talk about what we just saw."

"Thank Talos..." Terra said under her breath.

"Whats there to talk about, we saw what we saw." Dark-Heart said with a calm tone, Terra shudder at the fact that they just saw a dragon.

"But why was it there..?" Holo paused and glanced over at the wood elf on her brown and white painted horse.

"Why are you looking at me?" Terra said with a frown on her face coverd by her brown hair blowing in the wind.

"Your Mother was the a Dragonborn, right?" Holo asked with curiosity. Terra looked into space, ignoring the Khajiit's question.

"Holo you know she doesn't like talking about it after what happend." Dark-Heart snapped," her black horse was practically white from the snow. Everyone went silent again. All Terra wanted to do was get home or find a nice place to rest, she had enuff aventures for the day.

"Hey guys look." Holo pointed off into the distance, practically falling off of her white steed with excitement. " Its Aela, you remember her right Terra?"

"Oh right one of your Companion friend's" Terra answered.

"Hay Aela" Holo shouted, the nord looked at at them and waved.

"Hello Holo, and friends of Holo's." Aela said shaking everyone's hand, "why are you guys wandering the woods."

"A dragon attacked Windhelm, it was crazy" Holo blurted.

"We didn't teach you to wander away from a fight Holo?" Aela said with a disappointed look on her face.

"Im sorry Shield Sister" Holo said sadly.

"By the way why are you all the way out here" Terra asked curiously.

"I was on a hunt for deer" Aela replied "would you and your friends like to join me?"

"No thanks we're gonna head home" Holo said tiredly "Be sure not to go near Windhelm, Aela."

"Don't you worry about me, Sheild Sister." Aela said as she continue on her hunt. "Oh and be wary of the full moon coming."

"I will" Holo said worriedly "see ya at Whiterun"

"Good luck Shield Sister" Aela call back. As the three headed off Holo thought about the full moon and couldn't believe she forgot all about it.

"Hey guys" Holo said sadly "I think we should split up, its getting dark and…"

"Nonsense, we're sticking together." Terra persuaded.

"Actually guys I better head home. I don't live in Whiterun" Dark-Heart sighed.

"Oh ok" Terra gave her Argonian friend a hug goodbye.

"Bye" Holo said joining in on the hug.

"See you again soon" Dark-heart said as she rode off into the direction of Dawnstar, and out of there view. Holo looked at Terra with a sad look.

"Terra, we really should split up." Holo said with puppy dog eyes, "I'll go through the mountain or around it and follow the White River till I get to Whiterun and you can go through The Pale."

"Well, where are we now Holo?" Terra asked, amazed at how the Khajiit knew where they were.

"Well we followed River Yorgrim, so we should be at Lake Yorgrim" Holo responded.

"I'll go threw the mountain instead" Terra said with a positive attitude.

"Fine but I'll go around the mountain, and follow White River ok?" Holo said, her expression full of confidence. "See you on the other side."

"Unless you go all werewolf and attack random things" Terra giggled.

"Hey, its not funny, being a werewolf is serious business." Holo retorted. "The first time I changed, I nearly killed some person, not including the guards."

"You also almost killed me….." Terra said quietly. Holo paled.

"Another reason I need to stay away from people." Holo murmured, wheeling her house to face towards the White River, the snow white khajiit turned to the wood elf. "And Terra… **Please**….. Stay out of **trouble**, I won't be there this time to save your hide."

"I know, I know! stay away from the Dwarven Ruins." Terra said sarcastically. "What could happen? It's not like I'll run into another dragon."

"I mean it this time." Holo said firmly.

"All Right! All right. better get going" Terra said with a smirk.

Terra started heading up the mountain she and Holo had to leave there horse's they know their way home through The Pale after all they would have never left them if they didn't know there way home. Terra checked the sky for the moon wonder if her friend and horse will be ok. Hopefully she'll stay on track and not run into the Silver Hand, Terra thought, I think she's kinda close b…. Terra looked up everything around her went dark, a familiar shadow casted over her. Terra froze she could not move she was in shock shae heard a loud rawr a white scaled beast came flying at her. Her feet felt heavy like she had rocks in her boots.

As soon as Holo got to the river she was already exhausted she felt like passing out, but she knew she had to keep going if she wanted to meet her friend on the other side, problem was would she be back to herself when she gets there. Holo looked up it was almost time for her to turn she was not scared… Until she heard a loud rawr and felt the ground shake under her feet, it was coming from the mountain. Oh no she thought Terra is up th… she felt it coming… her friend was in trouble and she was going to turn. Holo looked up and she saw the moon big and bright... it was time.

Terra flopped on her belly dodging the massive beast she finally got the courage to move."Dang it not now" She mumbled "I can't fight a dragon by myself!" She grabbed her Nightingale bow hoping it would help she pulled out an arrow and she fired. Terra heard the beast

cry in pain. "Yes right there in the eye!" she cheered "but I know that won't bring it down..." The beast came flying back at her, this time blowing frost she jumped behind a giant rock ,barely dodging it. _Looks like i'll have to summon my Flame Atronach to distract it,_ she thought, then I can crouch, go invisible and jump on its back. Terra casted her spell and summoned the flamed creature, then she crouch and used her Nightingale powers to turn invisible. Terra pulled her mask and hood out of her shathual and put it on, she knew what she was about to do could kill her and was crazy, but it was the only way. As Flame Atronach back up shooting fire balls at the beast, the dragon came flying down a second time. Terra leaped out from behind the rock jumping on the massive dragons back, it thrashed around trying to throw her off but Terra still held her grip, the dragon flew up into the air in hopes she fall off. Terra still holding her grip slowly climbing up the dragon's spine to its head. When Terra got its head she pulled out her Nightingale sword almost losing her grip, she then took her sword and stabbed monstrous beast in its head.


	3. Chapter 3

As the dragon started to fall fast, Terra let go and quickly pulled a scroll out of her

sactual and summoned a Frost Atronach on the ground below causing the Flame Atronach to disappear. _Good thing I had enough time to summon him _she thought. Terra looked down at the beast falling below her, its flesh was glowing as it crumbled off its body. Then she saw it, the dragons soul flowing out of it, as its flesh continued to crumble, showing nothing but bone. As Terra fell she felt its soul be absorbed into her, when she finally reached the ground where the Frost Atronach caught her from hitting the ground, she heard the mass of the skeleton hit the ground, causing dirt and snow to fly everywhere. The Frost monster set her down, and vanished. She then turned, and walked up to the dragons remans and thought about what just happened, she picked up a scale and a bone and put it in her bag. "I can't believe it… I'm the… Dragonborn" she said to herself, worried about what's gonna happen next "Holo's gonna freak." Terra continued to walk up up the mountain looking behind her to see if it was all real.

When Terra finally reached the top of the mountain she could not believe her eyes there was a stone with a chest in front of it, as she got close to it she heard chanting she noticed that some of the letters on the stone where glowing. As Terra got closer and closer to it the words got brighter and she felt its power go into her she could hear the words ZUL-MEY-GUT in her head. As Terra opened the chest she found a large amount of coin, an enchanted Drawn dagger and a mask, she put all of the items in her bag. "Holo is certainly going to freak now" she mutter to herself "I sure hope she is ok…." She looked up at the sky wondering when the sun will rise.

Holo ran as fast as her werewolf legs could go, her senses were now highlighted and her form was getting easier to control. Problem was she still had a hunger for flesh and was trying to control it the best she could, for now she was determined to see if her best friend was ok, and find out what that loud bang was she heard on the mountain. _I swear_, she thought, _if she's dead I'm going to hunt down her ghost and tell her she should have taken the safe way home._ "Well I don't smell blood yet, so that must mean she ok, for now..." she mumbled. "Hey... I think i'm almost there." Holo could almost see the top of the mountain she howled to see if Terra would respond.

"HOLO?" she heard a voice say "If that is you, please don't kill me!" Holo ran up as fast as she could, when she reached the top she saw her friend starting to head down.

"Gesh, what happened to splitting up?" Terra's said sarcastically.

"Hey your not bleeding, thats good." Holo cheered "By the way. what was with all the noises I heard?…"

"Before you continue, I have a question for you" the wood elf interrupted "I thought you said you couldn't control your werewolf form" her eyebrow raised.

"Well I guess I'm getting a little better at controlling it, all I have to do is to keep calm." Holo respond with a toothy smile "But its kinda hard when you won't tell ME WHAT THAT LOUD NOISE WAS!"

"Alright you got me there I'll tell you" Terra said as she pulled the massive dragon bone and scale out of her bag. Holo's ears went up with curiosity "Holo I killed a dragon and I… absorbed its soul."

"... So your telling me your ... the Dragonborn" Holo was almost speechless.

"Yep." Terra said with a serious look on her face.

"So um…" Holo started "wheres the dragon?" Terra pointed in the direction she just came from

"There." she said Holo speeded on all of her four legs to see for herself. When she returned she had a scary looking smile because of her huge wolf teeth.

"Holy cow." Holo said "You killed that."

"Yep" Terra said shyly "Did you happen to see the stone and the chest too."

"Yeah, figured you already looted it." Holo pouted "What did you get?" Terra pulled out the loot.

"A mask, a dagger, and some coin" Terra cooed.

"WOW! that a lot of coin there." Holo chimed.

"Also I absorbed something from the stone" Terra's said putting the items away. "I heard the words ZUL-MEY-GUT." Holo began to giggle at the strange words her friend said

"Maybe you learned your first shout." Holo said still gigging "Try to see if it works."

"ok" Terra said as her werewolf friend back away covering her ears "ZUUULLL MEEY GUT?" Terra yelled as the words echoed, and she saw the shout but it didn't do anything.

"Well you can tell it was a shout." Holo smiled "but it didn't do anything… I mean I could see it but nothing happend."

"Well thats ok we can try it out again later for now we better go" Terra disappointedly said.

"OH TERRA WAIT!" Holo yelled "Did you see the open casket, up by the stone and chest?"

"No I was too busy looking at the chest and stone." Terra replied "Was there one up there?"

"Ya, but I guess its nothing to worry about, whatever was in it probably got killed." Holo assured her friend "Lets just head home" The two Aventures headed off hoping nothing would get in the way this time, and that Holo could keep her hunger under control before sun rise.

Whiterun seemed different when they arrived the the entrance it seemed like the guards were watching them like a pack of wolves. They knew they weren't looking at them, because of Holo, she was out of there werewolf form and back to normal.

"Do you think they heard the news?" Terra whispered to Holo.

"That fast, that can't be it!" Holo whispered back.

"Unless," Terra started as they went threw the entrance "They found out before the attack on Windhelm that the dragons have come back."

"Uh I don't think thats it…." Holo pointed as they walked into Whiterun "Look over there." Terra looked where the Khajiit was pointing. people were standing around what appeared to be a person in blades armor.

"Is that what I think it is?" Terra said, getting worried.

"I can't believe it either." Holo said astonished. "I heard all the Blades vanished." Terra and Holo walked over to the crowded to hear what was going on.

"The Dragons have rose once again!" he shouted "Which means us Blades are coming back, we have grown in a number!" People whispered and mumbled amongst themselves.

"So what you're saying is that your heared about what happened at Windhelm?" Holo spoke up.

"Whats this you speak of Windhelm?" the Blade said curiously.

"It was attacked by a dragon, and my friend here was attacked by a different dragon near there!" Holo answered.

"Is that true wood elf?" the Blade asked.

"Yes. My friend speaks the truth" Terra replied

"What happened to this dragon, elf?" The Blade was beginning to get more suspicious at every questioned he asked.

"I…" Terra paused "Killed it…." she mumbled.

"SPEAK UP ELF!" The Blade snapped.

"I KILLED IT!" Terra yelled. Everyone around her gasped and backed away, some went silent, others whispered.

"She also absorbed its soul!" Holo blurted as she tried to cover her mouth, as if trying to stop herself from spilling the beans. That's when everyone really went quiet.

"Where did you kill this dragon?" The Blade asked, ignoring what the Khajiit just said.

"I think the place is called Shearpoint." Terra said trying to stay calm. The Blade walked past the crowd of people to the entrance.

"You better hope your not lying elf,if its skeleton is there and you are telling the truth about being the Dragonborn" The Blade looked back with a scary look on his face "Lets just say this is not over either way.." he walked out threw the massive entrance of Whiterun as the doors slowly closed behind him.

"Don't worry, Terra he's all talk, and no bite." Holo said assuring her friend.

"I sure hope so. I don't feel like dealing with the Blades right now..." Terra sided as she walked away to BreezeHome. "Night, Holo"

"Night." Holo said back, as the people were still staring at them as the walked in separate directions to their homes.


End file.
